FFXV fanfic: Gladiolus x Ayame
by MoonSoul7
Summary: when the Gladiolus met the Ayame...
1. Chapter 1

**Ayame's pov:**

I have someone that I like, or I thought I like.. until he betrayed me.. not only this.. he also humiliated me.

I don't have any idea that he used me for his revenge... he once get betrayed he told me about it, but I don't know he actually hated all women and tried to humiliate them all...  
and I was one of them...

I'm a hunter and fighter.. why can't I defended myself?! I let my guard down coz I trusted him... he is my boyfriend! or pretinding as one..

we were sitting together, and he served me a drink, do I have to doubt the drink? of course not! I drink it and I started to feel weird.. he drugged me..

and when I woke up I see myself in old broken house in nowhere... and I was hanging up with my hands.. it tied up with chains...

I looked around and I saw unfamiliar faces.. "w-who are you... and where I am.." I asked and no one answer, they just keep grinning like devils..

"finally your awake..." I heard a voice from behind me... and I know it belongs to whom... "Kenny... is that you..?" I said.. cuz I still can't see him yet...

then I heard a foot steps walking and closing to me.. then I saw his face in front of me, and with the same evil grin in his face... "what's going on...?" I asked and he is still not answering...

then he turned around and start to talk... "well gentleman, our guest is Awaken now... shall we begin the show now..." he said and I couldn't recall well, or I don't know if I'm still dreaming or something...  
"Kenny... is this is a joke.. put me down.. I lost the sense of my hands..." I said trying to break free from the chains...

"why the rush? we just get started!".. he said while touching my face.. "so funny.. it's a stupid prank..."... he smirked "a prank?! . oh you'll see..." he snapped his fingers... and suddenly someone ripped my shirt up... and I yulped.. "haay what the hell?!" I shouted, then the other one ripped my short... and at that moment I knew... this is missed up...

then I stare at Kenny into the eyes and he didn't break the stare and keep smirking..."ahhh can't get enough of this look... the look that felt the betrayal ... feel it more and more hahahahaha..."  
I'm trying to deny, that is the person in front of me is Kenny... and for the first time in my life I've been in this situation... the humalation... these wolves are staring at thier prey...  
they'll hunte me down at any sac..

is that what Kenny want... every girl should drink from the same glass of betrayal that he drunk.. "do you think this is gonna make you feel better... how pitty.." I said ... and he glared at me.. then he slapped me hard on my face "SHUT UP BITCH!"... I let a laugh..." I won't let you feel the pleasure of your stupid revenge through me" I added and laughed higher.. and he get angry more.. and grabbed a whip and hit me with it on my body... while yelling... "YOU KNOW NOTHING! NOTHING ABOUT HOW TO BE BETRAYED ...! YOU BITCH WILL GET FUKD UP UNTIL YOU'LL DIE!" then he stopped hitting me and give the men a signal...

and they came near me and tried to rape me... but I didn't respond to them I keep avoiding and not letting them to do what they want...

one of them is trying to make me suck him.. and the other trying to open my legs.. but I didn't give up to them.. I'll never let them have me ever...

they keep hitting me and hitting, no way I'll let them "JUST KILL ME! KILL ME ALREADY KENNY!" I yelled at him but he laughed hard.. "oh no babe.. it's better this way..." he said and I just glared at him and keep fucasing on not let them have me... but kenny can't take it anymore..  
he bring a lighter and heat a pipe... and bring it to me... "...you bastard son of bitch..." I mumbled...  
then he stick it on my thigh and I screamed in pain... and I think I let my guard down...  
and they got me...

or that's what I thought...

suddenly there is someone.. broke into the place... for moment I thought it's an angel came to rescue me...

"who the hell are you huhh?!" yelled one of the punks while dashing toward the guy with his fist... the guy grabbed his fist and flipped him over into the ground so hard...

then Kenny get freaked out "on him your idiot!" he yelled at the other to attack.. and he did and get his ass kicked... then it's only the coward Kenny... "so it's up to you then..." said the guy... then Kenny get pissed "who the hell you think you are huhhh!" he yelled and dashed to the guy with the pipe which he heated up... but the guy grabbed the pipe and pulled Kenny and kicked him in the stmoch so hard and made him pass out...

he was amazing... he kicked their asses without breaking a sweat...  
then he walked toward me... and used his big sowrd and cut off the chains, then he take off his jacket and put on me, his big jacket is so warm on my body.. it really covered all of me, thanks to my small body...

"thanks.." I said... and he turned at me.. "naah, just get back to your home.." he said and I nodded.. then I tried to walk but I couldn't, coz of that bastard Kenny hit my legs with the whip...

my legs are bleeding and hurt me so much.. I was walking really slowly... then suddenly I've been left up.. and I got surprised.. "sorry but I can't watch you like this and do nothing..." he said to me.. and I'm already confused why he saved me and keep saving me...  
"why.. are you keep helping me..?" I asked..

he take moments "well, I can't let a little girl like you get hurt from some bastards.. and do nothing.." he said with his gentle voice and squeezed my heart, I've never felt this way before.. _'did he just said little girl... sigh..'_

he walked me all the way to my house... "thank you ummm.." ... "Gladiolus..." he said, telling me his name, and I smiled at him... "Gladiolus.. I'm Ayame... heh... what a coincidence we're kinda similar" I said then I giggled ... "yeah, and the more coincidence, you're like my little sister's name too..!" ... "oh really, she is Ayame too!" he shake his head in no... "actually not the same name just the meaning, her name is Iris... no wonder I saw her in you... anyways be careful next time ok..." he said while patting my head.. "it won't happen, never again, Don't worry, I'm stronger than I look" I said smirking and he let a laugh... "said the girl I just saved her ass.." I glared at him.. then I was about to enter my house, but he is still there.. "umm... well thanks again..." I said and he just nodded, and still standing there.. and when I entered my house he followed me in, and confused me "what are you doing?!" I asked and he raised one eyebrow "well I'm gonna help you in treating your wonds!" he said obviously, "wha... n-no you don't have to, I'm fine! you can go home.." I said and he didn't like what he heard.. so he carried me again"hay! what the big idea!? I said I'm fine!.." but he totally ignored me and entered to my room and put me on my bed and turned while saying "where is the first aid kit..." he already in my bathroom while asking! he is not giving me the chance to talk... "found it!" he get back and sit beside me... "here let me bandage your wonds.." he is really insistent to treat me! but why I can't understand why he is doing this to stranger! I also can't even say a word... he is really confusing me so much...  
"hay! Ayame... take your clothes off.." this time I can stay silent for long... "wtff?! no way I won't take my clothes off! well if I have one! I'm only waring your jacket!" I said to him and he give me a look... "don't worry there is no one here but me..!" is he for real! "well duh! it's coz of you I won't take off my clothes..." he hold his chin for moment.. "wear something else then..." I sighed then I barley walked to my closet and take black short with gray bra top.. then I turned at him with a look that it says don't peek! and he shrugged and turned away... then I dressed up and sit back to my bed...  
then he saw the whip marks on my thaighs and my arms and on my back.. "what a waste... a pure and beautiful little girl like you get these marks..." he said while cleaning my wonds... and it sting me so much... " _ah_... you calling me little girl for while now _ouch!_ , but I'm not.. I'm an adult woman... _oww_ " he turned his eyes at me and blinked few times, then he let a little laugh, it's like he is not believing me..

well this is not important right now... this is unknown guy is treating me like someone was with him forever...!

I was staring at him, and at his perfect body and his badass tattoo.. I realized that I'm with the most hottest guy on earth... my heart beats are starting to rising every moment.. and I felt my face is heating up too...

although he look strong and rough and all... but he has the most gentle touchs ever...

his big and warm hands are touching me so gently and afraid to hurt me...  
oh god how much I'm gonna take this thing, I'm done...

after that "Ayame.." he called me, and I still melting "yeaahh.. how lovely my name coming out of your mouth..." did I said this out loud?! then I took my eyes off of his.. then I heard him chuckling... then he patted my head "your really funny little one... trying to say things bigger than you huh" then he laughed again and my face is like a tomato now...

"anyways, I did all I know to treat your wounds... I hope it won't leave a marks, coz you have a good future... now come here" he said and carried me again and laied me on my bed and covered me...

"good night little kitten..." he said while patting my head...  
then he sit on my disk "don't worry I'm here until you fall asleep..." he added...

oh please someone help me, I'm gonna die from his gentleness... I've never had someone treat me like this in my life! I'm so surprised that I can't say a word but only nod...  
after that I don't remember what next coz I fall asleep...

 **Gladiolus pov...**

 **To be continued**..


	2. Chapter 2

Gladiolus's POV:

I got a day off from Noct for no reason, I guess he want to get rid of me for a while, well I don't mind it though, I need to get some break from that brat..

but I thought that I don't really have anything good to do besides being training Noct, or hunting...

no one to hang out with, Even Ignis is busy not having time with me... well guess I'm going to hunt after all...

I walked into the wild to hunt some creatures... I did hunt two types of monsters...

Then I got bored and I though to go back home, in my way home, I felt there is something not normal about some wrecking building, coz I heard some voices coming from it... so I went to check out...

when I arrived I saw a little girl get chained and tortured by three filthy men... the girl is in bad shape, they strip her and trying to rape her...  
but she is one though girl, she didn't obeyed to them.. but she reach her limit.. and I won't just standing there watching...

I saved the little girl, and freed her hands.. the poor girl she is so worn out.. I immediately covered her naked body with my jacket, her small body served her with my jacket..

saving her wasn't the only thing she needs, she can't even walk by herself, I picked her up on my arms, she really insistent to go alone, but I won't allow it.. I walked all the way to her house by her instructions..

we're arrived, and I put her down, but still holding her.. she told me her name.. Ayame..  
she has the same name as my little sister.. Ayame means Iris..

she thanks me and I still not going before be sure she is alright, she keep staring at me with her iris color of her eyes.. she is wondering what I am still doing, so I just entered her house with her, her gorgeous eyes went big... but I'm not bothered to explain why..

I helped her to treat her wounds, and then she lay to sleep, and I keep accompanying her till she fall asleep..

I was make sure she is gonna sleep in peace.. why do I care that much?! it's simply she remind me with my little sister Iris.. my heart can't stand leaving her until she is really safe...

I sit over her desk.. and I was reading my book, and then I glanced over her and she was fall asleep, then I get off her desk, but I accidentally dropped her bag which it was over the desk..  
I picked it up and there is some stuffs falls from it.. it was her wallet and her ID card.. I stare at her face then I let a little smile... she is really cute..  
wait! an ID card?! she isn't 18 yet is she?! I read her birth date from her card and I couldn't believe my eyes.. she born after me by three years! wtfff! that's means she is 20 years old!  
I put her stufs back and I stare at her sleeping face.. I can't believe this pure angelic baby face is an adult...

I smiled to myself, well life is strange I think.. and I figured out that she is living alone... I looked around at her room, she has twin swords settled on the wall, these are not fake! also I found A dog tag with her name on it... so she is a hunter like me..

that's could be fun.. I'll ask her to go hunting together one day..  
after that I left a note on her desk before heading out...

 _'we'll meet again...'_

End of Gladiolus POV...

Back To Ayame's

I woke up in the morning, my body still hurt me as hell..  
I looked around and I didn't find Gladiolus.. he may left after I fall asleep..

it's kinda sad that I couldn't thank him enough..  
and I was thinking what will happen to me if he wasn't there.. I'm so thankful to him...  
I hope I can see him soon one day.. I won't get the second chance with hot guy like him..

anyways... I need to refresh myself with nice cool shower...  
and before I entered my bathroom, I noticed a note on my desk..  
I opened it and I read the letter..

'I' _m sorry I couldn't stay for long, I had to go back.. stay safe and don't get in trouble without me around... Gladiolus..'_

I folded the paper and let a chuckle, that idiot talks like I'm his GF or something.. _'ahh I hope if it's real..'_ I sighed at my thought, I was a single girl for long time and when I get in relationship it was with an asswhole.. just my lame luck..

after that I get to the bathroom, and I removed the bandages, my wounds still not fully healed but it's getting better..

after I finished, I wore something casual, coz I won't be hunting today.. it's kinda boring, and not motion that I'm single again...

well I'm kinda wondering why my feelings not hurt me after what Kenny did to me, maybe coz something deep inside me telling me that's wasn't a real feelings between us...

oh well let's just head out for a while..

I opened my door and I got surprised a bit.. I saw perfect abs in front of me.. "yo! how are you now?!" said the giant hot guy, and I still gawking at him, then I slapped my mind "y-yeah.. I'm fine, thanks to you.." I said back.. and I'm hoping that I'm not letting any goffy grin now, coz I'm so happy to see him again and so soon..

then he smiled awkwardly while scratching the back of his neck "well I got another day off, so I came to check on how your doing, but I think you're going somewhere, so I'll leave you now.." he was about to go but I grabbed his tattooed arm to stop him and he looked back at me with his surprised amber eyes.. and I lost in them for moment... then I removed my hands away.. "n-no.. I don't have anything to do actually, coz of my wounds, I thought to go for walk a bit and head back home.." I said and he hold his chian like he is thinking in something..  
"in that case.. how about we go camping together?!" he said.. and surprised me, I didn't answer immediately.. so he backed away "umm sorry I got carried away.." he said while staring down in shame.. "no.. don't be sorry it's okay, actually it's a good idea, but I wasn't expecting it..." I said and he stare back at me.. "so umm.. what do you think?!" he asked, and how the hell I'm going to refuse these gorgeous and begging eyes that staring at me.. "okay.. let's go!" I said like sending happiness to him he grins wide "just wait I need some stuff to pick.." I said and he nodded, I then let him in..

I gathered my stuff, and I looked at my weapons and my hunting gears.. "you gonna need that.." said the gruff voice frome behind me.. "in my condition.." he grabbed my weapons "don't worry, I got your back.." he said while smirking and holding my weapons over his shoulder.. why he is so hot *crying inside*

then I opened my closet and I picked one of my hunting suit.. I got black tank top with violet short.. and long balck glove on the lift hand and short one on the right hand..  
and tool bag on the gray belt.. and long black boot to the half of thigh..

Then he turned around like giving me space to wear my clothes, I chuckled "trying to be gentleman I see.." I said while dressing.. and I can hear his hesitate tone "i-it.. It's obvious thing to do...".. how cute of him..

after I finish, we walked together out of my place, he was picking all my stuff and put it in his car..then he opened the passenger door for me and I give him soft smile for his gentleness before sitting there.. then he grabbed the wheel.. "Ready to go short stuff?!" he asked with mocking smirk.. and I hit him playfully on his muscles arm "yes I am, giant stuff.." he still smirking, then he chuckled and then he took off..

we talked about random stuffs and some about ourselves all the way..

anyone who'll see this guy for the first time, the first thing will come to mind that he is Savage and dangerous, but the truth he is not but only a kind and soft.. he is funny and made me laugh easily.. I really liked him..  
but I wonder what he thinks of me...

Gladiolus took me to the wild with mountains, and there is big lake near the grass field that it fell with beautiful flowers around.. "wow it's really beautiful in here..." I commented while staring around, "yeah I know, that's why I brought you here, to show you one of my favorite places .." he said while staring down at me after he wrapped his gint arm around my little shoulders ... and I think my heart will blast at any sac..  
I know he is being so friendly and all from the start, but this will kill me if it's continued...

anyways.. this place it's good to hunt too not just for camp..

we equiped our hunting gears, then we start our adventure with hunting...  
he took me to place with medium strength monsters coz he knew I'm not fully recovered, he really care so much about my condition..

we fought a group of wild demon wolfs..  
he summoned his gint sword and rest it over his shoulder "watch and learn.." he said grinning wide... then he waved his sword and blow away four of the wolfs... I whistle in impressed..

"well two can play this game" I said and he turned at me.. I run fast with my twin swords holding them in X shape then I jumped up and swing my swords so it shot sharp winds that cut off three of the wolfs and I continued landing while changing the swords positions in all horizon shape and cut through them...  
then I return my swords back to my belt where it's place.. and the wolfs falls dead...

then I heard Gladio clapping his hands slowly from behind me.. I turned around... "not bad at all.." he commented and I winks at him in return...

then suddenly we heard another troops of wolfs they came to revenge.. a lot of them surrender us..  
we were standing in the middle, back to back... "it's show time after the warming up.." said Gladio behind me... and I let a laugh "I thought we're still warming up..." he chuckled "show off.." he mumbled.. then we charged together, we beat the wolfs and there is still more..

we we're doing combos together, sometimes he grab my hand and pull me to other direction to jump on the wolfs with attack... and sometime when I throw one of my swords and kill one, he'll take it and throw it back to me and sometime he grab me and throw me up so I can do my special attack with higher distance..

we fought together for the first time, and we're like fighting together forever, we can understand each other without saying anything..

after that we defeated all the troops.. then we turned to each others with high five.. "oh hell yeah.. we're good team!" he said in excitement and I nodded..

after that we went to fishing together, we were challenging who's gonna catch fish fast.. and it wasn't my lucky day.. he won the challenge.. and I sit there pouting. and he just ruffled my hair while laughing at me...

after that we set our little camp, a fire with small tant. and two camp chairs..  
"and now with our specialist , cup noodles..!" he take a bunch of it from his bag and I was starting at him with wtf look "your not serious..." but by the looks of his eyes, it shined with seriousness.. then I just I sighed then I laughed at him and he give me confused look.. "give me that, I have un idea for it..." he give me the cup noodles... then I brought the fish he catches .. and I made a dish with noodles and fish... he gwaked at it... then he turned his gaze at me.. "that's looks awesome!" he praises and I just smiled proudly "bon appetit" I said to him, then we ate it together..  
"that's was so delicious! your a genius!" he keep praising and I keep getting so full of myself and I laughed like a wealthy lady.. then he give me a look, and I looked back.. "that's was so much..." he said, then we laughed together..

after that I made some coffee for the two of us, we we're drinking while talking more about ourselves.. and he asked me about my family.. "I lost theme sisnce I was kid... the nephilim imperial killed them in front of me, I become from the spoiled brat, to who I am now, I started to hunt to become strong to avange my family..." I told him and he keep silent for moment "sorry for asking, I know they'll be proud of who you've become now..." I just give him smile..

then it's bed time, I wore a nightwear a dark red long top to my thighs like a dress.. then I entered inside the little tent and I noticed Gladio gwaking at me, but I pretend like I'm not noticing, he then whistles "you look good..." he said and I turned my smiling face at him "your not looking bad yourself..." and he just give me a smirk in return, I think he knew that his bare upper body is good as hell...

after that he take some lotion from his bag and put it on his face, neck and arms... I was wondering what he is doing, then he turned at me and put some in his hand and start to placed it on my face... "wtf is that?!" I shouted while trying to get away coz of his sudden move, he pulled me back and I fall into his lap, and he keep putting it on me "easy... stay still..." oh God I'm in his warm lap that's made me froze and stay still and feeling his soft big hands on my face and neck.. and on my shoulders and arms.. then he put it on my thighs down to my feet and I really was blushing so hard and feeling hot... his soft touches drives me crazy... then I finally spoke "what's that for..?!" I gasped while staring up at him.. then he finished from what he was doing "this will protect you from the night bugs..and mosquito " he answered.. then I smiled at him "thanks.. your so kind..." he looked down at me then he shook his head... "nahh..". he mumbled...

after that I lay down on my mat and he was lying besides me.. and we we're staring at each other in the eyes.. then he leaned closer to me and my heart beats fast then I closed my eyes.. then his lips touched my forehead... "good night little kitten.." he said and I opened my eyes again.. and I wondered why he ended up kissing my forehead instead of my lips, I think he is afraid to be direct or he thinks not to rush things that make me uncomfortable... it's really nice of him I can't ask for more, well I wanted him to be direct and kiss me I would die for it, but maybe it's good idea to take it easy..  
then I ended up smiling and he smiled back then I closed my eyes and snuggled to him, and he took me to his big and warm chest.. he wrapped his arms around me, and patted my head..

he is really a big cuddling bear...  
I really liked the feelings so much that I fell to sleep without knowing it...

I don't know if I only have a crush on him, or fall completely to him... but  
whatever it is, I only know one thing that I want to be with him forever.. no matter what I am to him, I won't let him go... never... coz with him I felt lucky for the first time in my whole miserable life ...

"Gladio..."

..  
.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ayame's POV:**

I woke up in the morning, and I'm not a morning girl, but it happened... so whatever..

and all I saw was a bared chest on front of my face.. and I had a small heart attack coz I've forgotten that I'm camping with Mr hot guy...  
I smiled to myself.. how wonderful his warmth and kindness around me.. I felt really safe between his arms...

then I stare at his sleeping peacefully face... I touched his face along to his scars.. he is beautiful..  
I wonder what he see me in his mind, what he is think of me...

I sighed, then I moved carefully not waking him up...  
I walked to the lake near us and I washed my face.. then I sit there watching the sunrise...

"Good morning..." I heard Gladio's voice behind me, I turned around and I just smiled in return.. "did you sleep well?" I asked and he sit near me then nodded.. then he washed his pretty face..

it's kinda strange, he is awkwardly silent... maybe he is grumpy ass in the morning or not?...  
I keep staring at him and he was just starting away and keep silent...  
"umm youre alright?!" I asked and he turned at me, he stare for moment and then nodded again, not a word...  
and I think there is really something wrong about him...

I came close and he moved a little far from me.. he confused me... I need to know what's with him all of the sudden.. I keep getting close to him and he backed away...  
then I hold his hand and pulled him to me, his surprised eyes starting at me "what's wrong with you?!" I asked then he turned his eyes away "n-nothing.."  
then I accidentally looked down and I noticed his pants is tighten around his ... he is erecting very hard!

he noticed me staring then he turned his body away ... "d-dont worry.. it's just morning stuff.. I'll be fine soon.." he said more like mumbling.. his face is so red... he is blushing how cute!..

then I was wondering how to react at this kind of satuation..  
then I thought to come close to him.. "don't be shy, I'm here for you.." he turned at me.. we stares at each other in the eye... then my hand went to his erection and I touched it lightly.. he gasped, and grabbed my hand to stop me.. "d-don't you'll make it worse..." he breathed... I didn't remove my hand nor he did, and we keep staring at each other..

then he suddenly jumped on me and take my lips to his, he kissed me so hard and passionately ..  
he surprised me I didn't know what to do...  
then he pulled apart and stare down in shame.. "s-sorry... I didn't meant to do th-hmmunm!.."  
I don't want to hear anything, I don't want him to let me go... I snapped him by kissing his lips... and now his turn to be surprised, but not for long before he kissed me back..

it was really a great kissing, we kissed with all feelings.. he was cupping my cheek with his right hand and the other hand was wrapping around my waist and pulling me close and closer..  
and I was wrapping my arms around his neck..  
his tongue find it's way to mine.. and our tongues battled together..  
it was so good that I almost melte against him...

we pulled apart for air.. we panted while still holding each other.. "you won't believe me if I said that's was the most passionate kiss I ever had in my life..." he breathed against my lips after Putting his forehead against mine.. "yeah... me too.."... we still holding on each other.. while staring at each other's eyes, his eyes feel woth lusf as mine...

Then Gladio picked me up on his arms and walked to our tent, then he layed me on my mat.. , he was above me, not letting his weight to crush me under him...

I was touching his face and he leans his head to my touches direction while closing his eyes... then he opened it and stare at me again... and keep staring and made me blush even more, coz he just staring and I couldn't read what he is thinking right now...

"you're beautiful..." he whispered and made my heart beat faster... then he cupped my face and leans to my lips and he kissed me, and again...  
we kissed once more time, even more  
passionately than before...

and I can feel his hands traveling on my body, his hands find my breast, and he grabbed one of them and made me gasped in the kiss...  
we keep kissing and deepen more and more...

until suddenly there is something like vibrating sound coming from him.. but he keep kissing me not moving away.. but the vibrating keep going until he became annoyed and pulled away from the kiss..

then he pulled his phone from his pocket and stare at it, then he let a sigh... then he answered his phone "perfect timing actually..." he said in annoyed way... then he was talking to his phone... then he hangup and sighed again..

"I'm sorry but, we need to go back" he said then he turned at me he looked at me like want to know if I'm upset, but I show him that I'm normal and just nodded.. then he get up and we dressed up... and it's break my heart that he covered his perfect abs.. I sighed and start to get ready too...

after we picked our stuff we head to Gladio's car and we took off... most of the way we were silent not saying a word, I was wondering who called him a moments ago.. I don't know who, but he definitely ruined my moment ... I let I sigh...

"what's wrong..?!" Gladio asked not taking his eyes off the road.. "nah, just tired a bit..."... I said in return...  
"is that so, sorry you gonna bear with me more coz I'm not gonna stop at your place.." he said and made me turned at him... "but why..?!" he confused me... "well it's faster this way.. coz I got an emergency call..." he informed and I nodded... "fine, don't worry.. I'm okay.."... "thanks.."..

after the long ride, I noticed that were getting close and closer to the Royal place... I was confused until we came closer to the royal king palace... and what surprised me the most that Gladio park inside their garage..

then he get off the car and scratch his arms... then he turned at me and rised one eyebrow.. "aren't you coming?!" he asked and I don't know wtf is going on... so I just get off the car and walked to him, then he walked and I followed him...

should I ask why we are here... or not... I don't want to get in his business.. but he took me with him.. tsk... whatever I don't want to bother him, I'll just follow him with my mouth shut...

we walked all the way inside the fabulous palace that I kept gawking at the whole way.. .. what business he has in here... ?!

"hay you're finally here..." said the tall guy while pushing his glasses up... "sorry I made you wait.. Iggy.." siad Gladio to him, then there is other two guys appeared from behind him.. "we are ready to go..!" said a boy with Raven hair.. "yahoo! we'll have fun in this journey!" yelling the blond boy...

and all I was doing is just starting at them like a goof.. then the three guys looked at me with confused look... "who is this girl..?!" asked the black haired boy... Gladio he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.. "oh this is Ayame... my friend..." he siad with big smirk on his smug face... "nice to meet you Ayame I'm Noctis..." he interdused himself .. _'noctis...'_ my thoughts.. then I realized something "are you prince Noctis...?!" I asked the black haired boy who nodded... "didn't Gladio told you about me..?!" he asked and I gawked for moment then I shook my head in no... "we're just met before two days, we hadn't get the time..." said Gladio and they give him wtf face "you just met her before two days! and now she is liks your friend?!" yelled the blond boy... "tch... just shut up..." hissed Gladio while pushing the blonde face away...

"the young girl is confused.. Gladio confirm everything to her.." said Ignis... "yeah fine..." he said then he added... "I am the shield to prince Noctis... and we're all looking after Noctis... and now we're going to long journey to Altissia" he said and I was waiting for someone to slap me out of this dream... the guy that I met is the prince shield!

then I thought to greet the prince first..."N-nice to meet you your highness.." I said while bowing to him... and he scratched the back of his head... "nahh.. just call me Noct..." he said... "N-Noctis.." he smiled "that's it..."..

"and I'm Prompto you can call me Prom! and this is Ignis.." said the blond and he interdused his friend as well...

"nice to meet you Ayame..." said Ignis while smiling sweetly... then he added.. "and sorry for bringing you here all of the sudden... but please take care of Gladio he can be reckless sometimes.." said Ignis to me and I just nodded, he made my heart happy for trusting me so soon...

then after that... and when we we're talking there is an old man came close to us.. "Noctis ..." he called and Noctis turned around "yes dad.." he then talked to him... did he just said "DAD!" I yelped and Gladio chuckled "yeah.. I think you got the picture..." Noctis father the KING! oh no what should I do! it was hard dealing with the prince.. and now the king!

so all I just did is to hide behind Gladio thanks to his giantess  
and to my little body..

"goodbye dad..!" said Noctis then he turned at us and we're about to go.. "wait up.." said king Regis and we stopped... "who is the little girl?!" oh no he noticed me... what to do now!  
"sorry you're Majesty... this girl is friend of mine, and she'll accompany  
us to protect Noctis.." said Gladio and the king seems not sure about me... "come here little girl.." he called  
me.. the king called me! I walked hastatly to him "y-you called me.. y-your majesty!" I said while bowing to him.. "what's your name..?!" he asked and for moment I thought I forgetting my name.. "A-Ayame.." and he raised my head up and stares down at me then he let a gentle smile that I only saw it in my late father... "Ayame girl... take care of Noctis..." he said with sad look in his eyes that shattered my heart.. .. so I just bowed again "I'll, your majesty.." then he hugged me tight.. and I was shocked to his reaction... but I camled a bit coz I remembered my father's warmth.. I've never thought the king is so gentle like this... then he let go of me and I just smiled and turned around to the others...

then we walked to the fabulous black royal car Regalia they called her...  
then Ignis take the weel, and Prompto sit in the passenger seat.. and I sit between the males, Gladio to my right and Noctis to my left...

"you're ready guys?!" asked Ignis "yeeess lets gooo!" yelled the blond in joy...

then we took off...

I was doing this for Gladio... but not after King Regis mandated me to take care of his son.. I'll not gonna let the king down...  
I'll be Noctis sword.. if Gladio is his shield..  
I'll be his moon light if Prompto the sunshine...  
I'll be his way, if Ignis the guide...  
I won't be in the way, I won't disappoint them..  
I'll never let this happen... ...

 **T.C**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ayame's pov...**

since I begin my adventure with these four men... it never get me bored not even once...

I've made for the first time in my life the good choice... they were kind and caring, I felt like know them forever... we camped and hunt and taking quests together, the more I'm with them the more they trusted me and feel comfortable around me, coz they knew each others for so long and I just joined them, but it's really easy to fit with them... I really loved being with them...

Noctis the sleeping prince... he is spoiled and lazy.. but he is sometimes being cute if we going to fishing together.. he'll get all excited..  
I loved the fishing with him he is good at it too!  
he also gives me the power of Lucis, I'm thankful to him, coz of that I'm stronger now..

Prompto the light that won't fade away.. he is the flavor of the group.. he is cute and funny and make me laugh easily..  
I helped him a lot with his photos.. I've modeling for him sometimes.. and it was really fun...

Ignis... the serious and caring person I ever met... he almost doing everything to us, he won't be relieved until he'll be sure that we're not needing anything... he drives us, cook for us, and being sure that we're sleeping well... he is like a mother to us.. some time I called him Mama Ignis... and he'll get made at me in playful way..  
I also helping him in the kitchen too...

Gladio.. what can I say about the man how stolen my heart at the very first day I met him...  
He is strong and trustfully and can depend on.. don't forget that he is so hot that he melted my heart Every time I look at him...  
I don't know what he thinks of me... and what we did that day it's nothing than out of strong lust that we couldn't resist it...  
but since that day he never touched me again, I tried to be alone with him but it won't last for long, and even if I find a good time without the rest, he never looked at me the way he used to show me.. it's really crushing my heart, what should I do to make him like me and touch me again...

what should I do, to make you like me Gladio...

but it doesn't mean he is not staying with me at all, me and him are training together every morning, and also hunting only the two of us, he is just not touching me anymore that's what annoying me... but he still the kind Gladio that I first met

we were at Galdin Quay.. it was nice and calm and romantic.. I like it in here so much.. I wish I can be here in date with Gladio... sigh...

we were having dinner at the restaurant... their food is so delicious... we were eating and chatting.. and having really fun...

then there is a man walked to our table.. "good evening gentleman.." he greeted us with smug smile on his face... "if you don't mind me I have a request for you" he said while reaching his hand towards me and confused me "for me?!" I asked and he nodded "yes young lady... we need you to take a part in our event tonight... our staff can't do it coz she is injured... and you look perfect for the role.." he said and I don't know what the hell is going on.. "role of what?!" I asked and he let a smirk "I need you to be a host for a little bit..." he said and they all staring at me now... "I see..." I said then I went in silent for moment "okay I'll do it!" I answered and they get surprised "you really do?!" Asked Prom and I just nodded.. "well if you want then.." said Gladio...

"it settled then! the event will start shortly, come with me I'll show you what you need to do..!" he said offering me the way to go with him... and the rest are followed me.. "ahem... excuse me, the young lady only allowed.. cuz this is a job" he said to my four boys... Gladio frowned at the manger "and why not...?!" he said approaching toward the manger who get scared... then I stepped between them "don't worry Gladio, I can handle it... you guys can go..." I said and Gladio still there not moving while staring down at me his Amber eyes full with worries.. "I'm fine Gladio..." I said smiling... then he let a sigh... "alright then.. be careful okay.." he said while patting my bead and I nodded...  
then the four walked out of the restaurant...

"well then..." said the manger while turning at me "shall we go?!" he said offering me the way, he walked me to the staff room and I found the staffs there getting ready for the event tonight... then the manger hand me a bag... "it's your outfit.." he said and I was about to stare inside but he prevent me and pushed me to the dressing room "we don't have time.. you should finish preparing at once..." he said behind the door.. "o-okay!" I said then I pulled the outfit out the bag, and there is no much to wearing it... "b-but sir! I can't wear this thing!" I said from behind the door "I said there is no much time! wear it now!" he shouted a bit and I sighed "alright.. tch.."

the outfit is black mini skirt with black top.. and little tiny white apron and long white sucks and black shoes and what shocked me the most is the mini skirt has a black and white tail and there is a black cat ears too... "this is ridicules ..." I mumbled... "hurry up!" he yelled and annoyed me more "I'm coming gezz!" then I was wearing the outfit _'why did I accept at the first place, stupid me, well I'm glad he let the boys to leave or else it'll be so embarrassing as hell!'_ my thoughts while dressing.. then I finished and went out..

the manager gawked at me "it fits you! you look perfect for the role!" he said while pulling me to the Makeup and hair styler... "now the last touches.." he said and the styler fix my hair in twin ponytail.. and put light makeup on my eyes make it like a cat...

"ahh wonderful you look way better than our model! now I'll teach you how to act!" he said and I just signed "yeah whatever.."..  
"first thing you need to say the word (Nyan) every last sentence.. got it?!"  
I got shocked"Nya-what?!" he glared at me "just say it and don't let me repeat, there is no time!" he shouted at me and I just let a sigh... "fine.. what else?!" I said and he smiled again.. "good, the next thing you need to make your hands like a cat paws all time with cute body moving.." can't this getting any worsen?! I'm really regretting this but what can I do I'm not kind of girl who'll back her words.. "got it.." I said in return and he clapped his hands "excellent! now let's get there!" he said and I followed him out...

when I was out all eyes are on me and the males get so excited and all, and I don't care anymore coz I just want to finish this and return back to my friends...

I start to hosting the guests.. with that stupid Nyan word that I don't know how it came out of my mouth... welcome Nyan! and what do you like to drink Nyan! and every shit need to end it with Nyan and cute body moving, agh this gonna make me sick!"

I almost done with this hell, the gusts really liked what I do I'm impressed coz non of it from my heart... well it works after all!

 **end of Ayame's pov...**

 **Normal pov:**

at the camp with the four boys.. they were worry about their friend, they couldn't even sleep.. so everyone of them get up really slowly to not let the others woke up, all the four are gets up and walked slowly to the restaurant, non of them know about the other coz of the dark and the silent moves...

when they reached the restaurant, and they were staring from a little far from the entrance, then they saw Ayame and they all gawked at her... "oh god, she is cute!" whispers Gladio to himself.. "yeah she is!" whispers Iggy "I want to touch her ears so badly" whispers Prom "yeah me too" whispers Noctis.. then the four get surprised and turned at each other "what the hell you idiots are doing here?!" Gladio hissed at them "the same reason you come here!" hissed Iggy back... "I don't know about you, but I'm worry about Ayame.." Said Noctis "I'm worrying too!" Prom hissed at Noctis...

Gladio get annoyed but he let a sighed "alright then explain why do you care about her?!"...

"Ayame is a good person, she is lovely and she helped me with cooking! and she taught me new recipes, even though her methods are disaster! that's why I like her" said Iggy with shining eyes at the recipes part... "that's all huh?! well what about you Prom!" asked Gladio and the blond grins "obviously coz she is cute and she helped me a lot with my camera and she model for me any time I asked... so I like her" he answered and Gladio give him nasty look "and you got surprised when I said she is my friend from two days.." Prom frowned "this is totally different!" he hissed at Gladio "yeah whatever... so what about you" said Gladio while staring at the prince with glare look "she is so friendly and sweet, I just like her as a friend really! I have Luna did you forget!" he said and Gladio still glaring "I swear!" Noctis snapped at him... "tell us why do you like her then?!" Iggy asked Gladio who went in silent for moment then he opened his mouth "well simply, coz she is Ayame..." he said and they just stare at him

"what about me?!" said a voice from behind them and freaked the hell out of the four... "A-Ayame! why are you here?! aren't you working!" hesitated Prom and the others giving her the same question by their look... she raised one brow "I should ask you the same question!" she said while crossing her arms and glaring at them... "we're just worry about you coz it's too late and we thought to wait for you to finish to accompany you, you know the night demons are dangerous" said Gladio to her and she sighed "didn't I told you that I'll be fine?!" she said... "we couldn't stay still, sorry" said Iggy and she shake her head "well do as you want" she said and Prom jumped in happy while high five Noctis...

"you look cute btw" said the smirking Gladio and she turned her blushing face at him with shock express "sh-shut up Nyan... eh what?!" she accidentally said Nyan and she covered her embarrassed face "she just said Nyan!" said Noctis "Kyaaa so cuuute!" exclaimed Prom and she blow up in embarrassment more "s-s-stop it please! I'm quitting anyway let's go!" she said and walked ahead and they followed while confusing "but why?! the event still on going!" said Iggy "well there is stupid things happened so I quitted.." she answered "things like what..?!" asked Prom and she didn't answered and keep walking to their camp and they get more worried "what did happened Ayame answer us!" Noctis asked again and she let a sigh... "well... the manger kinda... smacked my butt so I smashed his nose and went out and then I find you..." she said and they got shocked... "son of bitch..." grunted Gladio... "that pervert geezer I won't forgive him!" shouted Prom and the others are angry too but she turned at them "I already dealt with him so let's just go..!" she said and they were so angry but they followed her anyway.. only one went back and leave them go...

Gladio went back to the restaurant and find the manger treating his smashed nose with ice.. then he grabbed his collar "you're ugly pervert! you'll pay for touching what is mine!" he yelled then he hit him in the face and made him fall on the ground "I... I'm shooorry!" ... then Gladio set him on his face "tell me which hand that it touched her... WHICH?" he yelled while holding his hands on his back and the guy was begging Gladio to stop "not answering huh?! well guess you don't need your hands anymore!" he grunted and the manger get freaked out while begging then he screamed in pain after Gladio broke both of his hands and get up.. "that'll learn ya..." he said and turned around and catch up with his friends whom already at the camp..

when he get back... "where you've been Gladio?!" asked Iggy "nah just taking care of something, don't worry.." then he went to Ayame who give him a look "what?!" he snapped "your not overdoing it, don't you?!" she said and he stare at her for moment he knows that she is already figured out what he is done... then he smirked "nah not so much..." she let a sighed while shaking her head.. "your an believable" she said glaring at him and his smirked getting wider "and your still cute little kitten" he said while touching her ears... and she got shocked "o-ohh I still wearing the stupid outfit!" she yelped and tried to go inside her little tent to change but Gladio stopped her while hugging her to him and he was laughing so hard and she get shocked coz this is the first time he touched her after that day when they camped alone, she really missed his warmth, she stand still between his arms, then then he let her go and she stare at him with a look full of longing, then he just ruffled her hair.. and then he returned to the others and she sighed and went inside her tent to change...

"soo... the four of us liking the same girl.. what should we do..?!" begin Prom and the others thought for while... "let us ask her directly, who is she likes!" said Iggy and they agreed to him, after that Ayame comes and sit with them then she noticed the four of them are staring at her and she stare back confusing "what?!" she snapped.. then Prom begin "well we were thinking about who do you like from the four of us?!" Prom was so direct that shocked her at the first then she let a wide smile "I like the four of you so much! your the best thing happened in my life" then she hugged Prom and Noct whom get surprised "you two are my cute little brothers" then she let go of them and turned at the other two males and hugged the both as well "and your like my kindness big brothers!" she said and they all smiled back to her "we're more happy to know you Ayame.. it's not the matter who do you like the most more than being together" they said and the four of them hugged her in the middle she giggled at them and they laughed as well..

 _'we're all like you, but the choice is yours in the end'_

they all thought while hugging her tightly in group hug.. and she is just smiled with little tears in the corner of her eyes...

"thank you..."

T.C...


	5. Chapter 5

**Gladiolus's POV...**

every since I learned that my friends are liking the same girl that I like I never been reassured..  
I'm afraid if someone will stael her from me..  
I'm so angry on myself I shouldn't let her met them.. it's my fault..  
but there is no time to blame myself.. I need to do something that make her mine...

what should I do...?!

I've been thinking for long time, and I think I got an idea but it is risky and I afraid it'll be failed...  
but I don't think there is other choice than that...

I'll do it! I'll talk to her in the morning... I'll be sure no one awake at that time... I know Iggy will woke up early... but I'll be awaken before he does.. and that only works if I don't sleep!

so I keep awake until the lines of the sun rising.. I got up and went to Ayame's tent... I know Ayame isn't a morning girl.. but for some reason I found her awaken too!

"Gladio?!" her surprised eyes staring at me... "umm.. may I came in?!" I asked and she keep staring at me for moment then she nodded.. so I came in and sit in front of her...  
"your tent it's too small! I don't know how you fits in, oh wait you're smaller than your tent..." I mocked and she glared at me "you came here early in the morning for making fun of me!" she grunted and I chuckled at her cute angry face..  
"actually no, I wanted to talk to you about something, but I'm surprised that you woke up at the morning..".. she sighed "nah.. I just couldn't sleep, don't know why.." she said... "I see... well that's makes the two of us then..." then we went in silent for moment.. I was thinking how to bring this up to her...

"umm... Gladio.. you wanted to talk to me..." she broke the silent and I turned at her "yeah... actually I was thinking a lot lately..." I paused.. "about what...?!" she asked... "about you..." I said while staring at her in the eyes which it become wide... "w-what about me..?!" she asked while avoiding my eyes... but I didn't take my eyes off of her... "I was thinking, to ask you to go on date with me.." I said and this time she looked back at me with more shocking look... "y-your asking me to go on date with you..?!" she asked like she want to be sure that what I really said.. so I just nodded...  
she is still staring at me with her beautiful violet eyes... then she looked down and nodded... and I breathed the relived, I was so afraid if it won't work... "so it's yes then... I'll take you tomorrow at 7:pm okay?!" .. "o-okay!.." she said and I smiled.. "have a sleep little kitty cat.." I said and she puffed her cute little cheeks "you haven't forgotten about it ..." she mumbled and I laughed a little while ruffling her hair... "noway I'll forget this!" she is still glaring and I keep laughing.. then I kissed her forehead.. and this time she looked down, and her puffed cheeks are now like a tomato... then she lays and covered herself with the blanket... her cuteness it's overload, and she doesn't know about it! I admired her cocoon look for moments then I left her tent and I head to my tent to get some sleep..

but I found Iggy is already woke up and about to make some breakfast.. he saw me coming out of Ayame's tent.. and gives me a suspicion look "what the hell you were doing in Ayame's tent?!" he asked me .. "relax.. just a little chatting.." he crossed his arms and still glaring at me "a little chatting.. early in the morning.. it most be very important that it didn't wait to another time, while all of us awaken!" Iggy is really pissed off now... how I'm going to avoid this pain in the ass... so I just sighed while turning my face to the other side.. then I turned back at him and he is still glaring "aren't you're gonna drop it and cook something..." I grunted and he keep glaring at me "not gonna happen until you tell me.. Ayame is an important for me.." I swear if this man isn't Iggy I would kick his ass! "fine okay! I asked her to go on date with me and she accepted... happy?!" Iggy's look turned from glare to shock.. then he looked away.. "so this is how you want... you didn't even tell us before, you know that we're all like her, and what you did is selfish of you, you didn't care about our feelings..." he said and really pissed me off.. this is isn't a selfish of me, I knew her before them, and I liked her before them so I deserve to have her, not them "well yeah! if you want to think of me this way, it's your own decision!" I hissed then I turned around and walked to my tent ...

 **end of Gladio's POV**

 **Ayame's POV:**  
I can't believe that Gladio is just asked me on date with him! I'm so happy that I really can't sleep now! I didn't show my happiness to him when he asked me, but I'm really happy that I would jump off the mountain right now..! then I pinched myself I want to be sure that I'm not dreaming or something coz I'll be so sad if it's not real...

after that, I heard Iggy's voice so he woke now to make some breakfast, I guess I should help him with it since I'm still awake too..

when I was about to get out of my tent I overheard their conversation, there is kinda of spat between them... Iggy is mad at Gladio for asking me on date?! then I heard him saying something about hurting their feelings.. is he talking about himself and Prom and Noct?! and what does he mean by liking me?! are they all like me?! is that what he meant?!

what's going on, I'm totally lost now... did I made I mistake by accepting to go on date with Gladio... but this is what I wanted and waited for long time... if Iggy is mad coz of that, maybe the others do too if they'll know!

what should I do.. now... should I pretend that I don't know about anything and go and have fun with Gladio..  
or shouldn't go with him... agh this is so complicated! I can't decide which is better to do!

but wait a minute... I suppose to not know about anything right?!  
I mean if go on date with Gladio no one will blame me coz I don't know about anything right?!

no no I can't! coz the truth that I know and it's selfish of me if I pretend that I don't know, but it's the truth right?!

no no no! I should I do what my heart want... my heart want Gladio..! but my mind tell me to not hurt the others feelings...! but what about my feelings! I like Gladio I like him so much and I wanted him to like me the same way I do... but when the others interferes...

after the long thinking and the fighting between my heart and my mind I decided not to turn back, I will go with Gladio coz I want him, I want him so badly... I can't just say no and broke my heart more that it's already is... and besides I already give Gladio my word! I won't take it back never it's not what I am..

the time skipped fast while I was thinking, and Iggy finished making breakfast... and I heard him waking up Prom and Noct.. but I didn't heard him calling Gladio he must me still angry with him, then I heard him approaching to my tent, so I pretend that I'm sleeping...

"Ayame dear... come on wake up, I made your favorite breakfast.." thanks god he is not angry at me, his voice is so gentle and it calmed my worrying heart.. then I turned around and saw his green eyes staring at me... then I smiled "yeah...thanks! I'll be there soon..." I said and he is just smiled back and walked out of my tent...

I got up and let I sighed.. I hated to broke his heart by going with Gladio, and broke the others too.. but what can I do... I really like Gladio so much...

after that I went and I saw Prom "wow you're woke up faster than any morning before!" said Prom while coming closer to me then he ruffled my hair "good morning little kitty cat!" he said with wide grin on his face.. "get over with it already...!" I said while crossing my arms and he just laughed...

then I saw Noct walking to us already "morning..." he said while yawing wide... "wake up sleepy head!" said Prom to Noct while smacking his head and Noct get mad at Prom "cut it out! I'm already awake idiot!" he said and then they start to fight in playfully way and I just stand there laughing at them...

"your noisy in the morning brats..." grunted Gladio at the two.. so he came too as well.. so he won't miss Iggy' cooking after all... how cute of him...

"come on! your breakfast will be cold!" Iggy called us from behind and we went to him... and the five of us start to eat..

it was awkwardly silent between me and Iggy and Gladio, only Prom and Noct are making noises but we don't care, or we we're not with them..  
then the two of Prom and Noct stopped talking and stare at us "what with the grumpy faces?!" asked Prom and I remembered the conversation that it was between Iggy and Gladio and keep silent and pretending that I didn't heard anything...

"aren't your going to tell them?" said Iggy and the two get more confused, then Gladio sighed and put down his spoon roughly on his plate "okay fine!" grunted Gladio "I just asked Ayame to go on date with me, and she accepted...!" he said and they got so shocked and they turned at me "is this is for real?! did he really asked you?!" they asked me, and at this moment I really wanted to run away, but I just couldn't! so I just nodded in return...  
"so this is how it will be then huh..." said Prom then he let a sigh..

and now the four of them are having grumpy faces and eating in silent.. and I felt the guilt eating me for what happened... I feel really bad that I want to disappear...

after that, I went to my tent to change my pajamas to hunting suit... and they get ready for another adventure...  
they keep silent and it's really getting annoying so I tried to break this silent, so I saw Prom taking pictures so I thought to talk to him first... "Hay Prom! show me your snaps for today!" they all stare at me when I started the talk... then Prom hand me his camera "I didn't snapped many things so here..." he said and I saw his snaps and it was all our friends's gloomy faces.. then I started to laugh so hard, and I think they are now thought that I became nuts... then I showed it to Gladio and Noct "look at this grumpy ass faces of yours, you look ridicules" I said and start to laughed more and they didn't laugh a shit so I thought I'm the ridicules here so I stopped laughing... and I felt stupid..

then I heard chuckling from Noct then I heard it from Gladio then it follow by Prom and Iggy then they broke in laugh, and this time it's my turn to be surprised... then I laughed with them as well...

after that the five of us return back to normal, so I relived, but it's not over yet, I need to be careful next time, I don't want to causing more troubles between them I almost broke their bonds... I really hate it if they fight over me and ruin everything, I should be more careful... I won't let this happened again...

after the long day, were finally finished many quests and hunting and finding one of the tombs that Nocits looking for... and now we're so beat up...

"Gladio please, let us sleep in hotel tonight.. I don't want to camp.." whined Noct and I agree to him, I'm so tired to camp tonight.. "tsk... alright fine whatever..! let's find us a hotel..." he said and all the four of us become happy, and Gladio stare at us with a look "so your all want a hotel not just Noct huh..." he said and we laughed...

after that we found us a hotel and we rent two rooms, one for me and one for the boys... "sorry you have to pay more for me.." I said while standing in front of my room which is in front of the boy's room, Noct shook his head "Nah it's nothing really, sleep well Ayame.." he said with soft smile on his face, so on their faces as well and I smiled back "thanks..." I said and I opened my door and went inside...

and of course I couldn't sleep cuz I was thinking all day what to wear... on my date with Gladio... but sadly I didn't bring any cute clothes with me.. I only have pajamas and hunting suits... so I thought to buy a cute dress tomorrow morning... and I didn't felt myself sleeping coz of the long exhausted day...

the next morning I woke up at my phone's alarm that I set it for go to shopping.. so I get ready and went out of my room, and I find Iggy woke up as well "good morning Ayame.. going somewhere?!" he said.. and I nodded " actually I figured out that I didn't bring anything suits for date.. so I thought to go shopping.." I said and he sighed... I know they hated that we're going in date, but they have to accept it already...

"want me to help you with that.?" he said and surprised me, I've never thought he would say he would helping me in that but this proves to me how big his heart is... so I simply smiled at him "I would be appreciate it.." I said and he smiled back... then we walked together to our car.. and we took off..  
I'm glad that were in the middle of small town they have some shops that I needed...

we saw dresses shop and we stopped at it... when we were inside, I gawked at the lovely dresses they got..

then the seller woman welcomed us... "how can I help you..?!" she asked.. "I want something that is simple and cute.." I said and she nodded and I followed her..

then she show me some of cute dresses and I don't know what to choose... "if you couldn't decide, you can try them all.. we're have a changing room" she said and I nodded "that's will be good!... I'm gonna take these three dresses" she nodded.. "want me to help you in these dresses or you want your boyfriend help you instead" she said and I repeated the word boyfriend in my mind.. then I turned at Iggy whom blushing a bit, then I realized what she meant.. "n-no we're not.." said Iggy while fixing his glasses up.. "oh I'm sorry I thought you're a couple.." she said "n-no... but it's okay.. shall we go?!" I said and the two of us went to the dressing room..

the first dress I picked was above the knee dress and it is lightslamon color with rosy brown ornament leaf on it...  
I wear it and I looked at myself in the mirror and I don't know if it fits me or not so I came out to Iggy.. "how do I look..?!" I asked and he just staring at me not answering.. "hello?!" I said and he looked up at me "ah... s-sorry... you look so beautiful that made me speechless..." I blushed at his words "t-thanks.." I said and he smiled in return... "are you going to try other dresses?!" the woman asked me and I just shook my head... no " I guess this is the one..." I said and she smiled "good choice.."

then I went back to the dressing room and take it off... and when I went out I found Iggy standing there "let's go.." he said and I noticed him holding a bag "wait! did you already payed for it?!" I asked and he just smiled "I said let's go Ayame.." he didn't answered but I don't need him to answer "no I can't accept this, I want to pay for my own stuff...!" he turned around and walked while saying.. "well I guess I'll just leave you here and I'll let Prom wearing this..." he said and I run after him "hay that's not fair!" I followed him to our car.. and we were in our way back to the hotel... "thanks.." I said and he just smiled... "I hope you'll have fun with that goof.." he said and made me giggle.. Iggy is really a good man.. he is so soft and kind.. and I know if one day he found the one... I know she'll be happy with him..

we're arrived at the hotel and we found the others are woke up "there you are! where have you been?!" asked Prom ... "a little shopping with our little kitty cat.." said Iggy while getting off the car... "haay not you too Iggy..!" I whined and he just chuckled at me while handing me the bag.. I stare at the bag then at him, then I hugged him while saying "thank you for today Iggy.." then I felt him hugging me back as well. then we pulled from the hug and he give me a little smile while patting my head... then he let go and walked to the boys room...

the boys are just staring at us with big question mark on their faces, thenI noticed wtf look from Gladio, so I just chuckled at him "don't worry...Gladio" I said coz I know this will make him jealous a bit... "I didn't asked to begin with.." he snapped while crossing his arms and turned his eyes away, then I just sighed coz I don't want to make another trouble after everything become normal again..

"well I need to sleep, I hadn't get enough yet.." I said and I entered my room... and I take my dress out of the bag and stare at it, it's really beautiful dress.. then I stare at the price and my eyes went out of my face "it's so expensive! oh no I felt bad for Iggy..." I'm really thankful for him.. and I'll return the favor for him for sure!

after that I went to sleep... and after I woke up it was already afternoon now so I get ready to go out.. and then I knocked the boys room and no one answered and I thought to call Gladio he told me that they are at small restaurant where is next to the hotel.. so I went there and find theme having a lunch there, so I joined them...

then Prom suddenly get up of his chair "sorry guys I remembered something I have to do, it won't take long, see ya!" he said and rushed out of the place... "that's weird, he didn't mention that he having something important to do..." said Noct.. "don't worry, he may having bad bath or something" said Gladio and we chuckled a bit..

then after we finished, Prom run to us while catching his breath.. "sorry I took long.." he said... "nah I know the spicy things ruin your stomach.." said Gladio and Prom get annoyed with a little blush on his face "t-that's not it!" he yelled and we laughed at him...

"ready for another hunting for today?!" asked Iggy and we nodded.. "but before that, I need to bring my hunting gear from my room.." I said and they nodded... after that I went to my room, then I noticed there is a little bag hang on the doors knob.. I stare at it for moment then I saw a little litter inside of it, I opened it and read inside..

 _'this is for you.. little kitty cat..._  
 _Prompto...'_

it's from Prompto! I looked inside the bag and I saw small box I take it and I opened the box and I gawked at what I saw... it was a beautiful jewelry of earrings and ring... it's really beautiful and I know these things aren't cheap... I was about to cry when I saw it... I really love my friends so much...

I opened my room and I put the box on the desk.. then I grabbed my hunting gear and went back to the boys...

when I was there I found Prom and he was smiling at me, then I just walked to him and hugged him to me "thank you so much Prom, it's really made me so happy.." I said and he hugged me back "glad to know that your happy, coz this is all I want..." he said in return then we pulled apart and we smiled at each other...

"ahem..." Gladio cleared his throat while glaring at us.. "as I said before Gladio, don't worry..." ... he rises one eyebrow, then he let a sighed and walked to the car... then I turned at Prom and he turned back at me with a wink and I giggled..

after that we took off and we went to the other tomb that Noct is searching for, after that we went back to the hotel... then I took a refreshing shower to clean myself from the sweat and some cuts from the fighting today... then I was about to start getting ready for my date with Gladio...

but then I heard my door knocked... I opened the door and I find Noct "hay what's up?!" I asked and he was not like the Noct I know he was starting at anything but me "umm... well... I thought if you come with me for a bit..." he said and I looked at him for a moment... "o-okay... just let me dress up and I'll go with you..." I said... "it'll be better if you wear your new dress..." he said and confused me but I didn't asked him, I only asked myself while dressing up, why he want me to wear my new dress?!

when I'm done.. I opened my door again, and find him standing there waiting for me, then he smiled.. "nice dress.." he said and I just smiled back while tilting my head a bit...

after that he drives me to the salon... "umm what are we doing here..?!" I asked and he didn't answer, he get off the car and I just followed him, we entered inside... and I saw Noct talking with the hairstylist and nodded..

then the hairstylist walked to me "come with me young lady..."... he lead me to the chair to do my hair... he made all my hair in smooth curls... my hair look so nice that I never did it before... then the makeup artist put some light and classic makeup... I looked at myself and I can't believe that I'm looking at myself...!

so I went back to Noct... "I look weird..." I said and I saw him gawking at me "no... you're so beautiful Ayame... Gladio is really a lucky man.." he said and I was about to cry but I don't want to ruin my makeup...

after that I take my wallet from my bag, but Noct stopped my hand... "I already take care of it, now let's go.. you'll be late for your date.." he said and I couldn't believe it... what is going today it's like a dream...

I was speechless while being dragged by Noct... and he drive me back to the hotel... when we get off the car... "go to your room and finish your last touches... Gladio will take you soon" said Noct.. and all I did is hugged him to me "thank you so much My prince..." I said and he he hugged me back, then I felt him touching my hair then we pulled apart and I touched my head and I felt there is something like ajewelry hair band, I didn't see it tho but I know it's beautiful, and all I was doing is staring surprisingly at the smiling prince "oh god thanks.." I mumbled not believing all of these things that happening to me... "Nah... it was nothing..." he said...

then Noct stare up... "looks like someone is watching..." he said and I looked up and I saw Gladio staring down at us through the window of their room... then I turned at Noct and I let a little giggle... then I turned my head up again "like I said before... don't worry Gladio!?" I yelled so he can hear me... "I heard that a lot for one day.. just hurry up and get ready to go!" he yelled back "okay!" then I turned back at Noct.. " thanks again, and see ya!" I said while turning around "anytime! little kitty cat!" he said behind me "Noctis!" I yelped and I heard him laughing from behind...

after that I was in my room and putting the finishing touches, like putting the jewelry that Prom brought it for me, and I put some perfumes... then I was starting at myself in the mirror... "I look perfect thanks to my friends, I hope Gladio will like how I look!" I said to myself...

then I heard my door knocking... and I know it's Gladio! I run to the door and I opened it.. and I found Gladio... but it's weird, he didn't wear something else than his usual look... "hay Gladio.. are you ready to go?!" I asked and he didn't answer and just staring at me with weird look while coming closer to me...

"umm... Gladio..?!" I called him but he is still silent... then he grabbed me and stuck his body on me ... "G-Gladio...?!" ... he is kinda freaking me out ... "you look so stunning babe, I can't hold myself anymore..." he breathed heavily in my ears and sent electric to my spine that shut me up...  
he keep touching me... "I want to continue what we left that day.." he breathed again, did he meant when we camped alone that day?! "G-Gladio... are you ok-hmmmhmm..!" he snapped me by taking my lips in his...

Gladio was kissing me so hard and thirsty kisses... and his hands were all over my body... he drives me crazy... I didn't know that he want to start with this before were going to our date..!

well I don't have time to think, the man I like so much is now kissing the hell out of me.. so I wrapped my arms around his neck and I kissed him back... while closing my eyes to feel his kiss more..

then suddenly I heard... "what the hell are you doing Ayame...?!" is that Gladio's voice?! or am I imaging things... I don't care I'm enjoying kissing Gladio right now...

"hay stop that! wtf is going on in here?!" I heard Gladio's voice and he was so angry.. what the hell is going on?! aren't he is kissing me right now?!

Then I opened my eyes, and I couldn't believe my eyes, I was sucking in someone else's face... I got freaked out while pushing him away from me "w-w-who the hell are you?!" ... I shouted loud.. then I turned around and saw Gladio and he was wearing a fancy suit and I knew there is something wrong that I don't know how to explain what should I say... "Gladiolus.. I swear to god.. this is not what you think..." I said to him then I added "I don't even know who the hell is he..." the man smirked at me "hoo.. so pretending not to know me in front of him..." ... he shocked me even more.. he is making things worse than it's look, "AYAME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Galdio yelled at me louder and scared me that I couldn't say a word... "i...i... it was... you...I thought... he was you..." ... I barely said these words... "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" ...he yelled again and I really couldn't say anything, coz I don't really know what's going on...

then the strange man laughed loud "oh darling.. what a lovely lips you got my girl.. let me have it again..." he said while coming close to me and I just froze in my place... "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" yelled Gladio while dashing to the man who suddenly disappeared and appeared at the front door... then he laughed again.. "I'll see you again Ayame babe..." then he disappeared again...

after that Gladio turned at me... "I had enough of this.. I hade enough from you playing with my feelings the whole day.. AND THEN THIS?!" he keep yelling and I couldn't do anything than quavering in fear... coz I don't really know what happened and how to prove myself that I'm innocent...

"Gladio... please... calm down..." I said while trying to hold his hand but he pushed me away from him so hard and made me fall on the ground... "I shouldn't brought you with me... no I shouldn't save you that day... I should've never met you at all..." he grunted with tears and I crawled to him "n-no... p-please... Gladio... listen to me..." I said... and he pushed me away again "get lost ...your... BITCH!" he yelled and left me... and all I was able to do is crying and crying so hard...

my beautiful dream turned into worst nightmare in the end...

T.C


	6. Chapter 6

**Gladio's pov:**

I can't believe that I finally will be with Ayame, just the two of us... I'm so excited for our date I prepared something perfect for her, I know she'll be happy about it...

I feel sorry for my friends, but Ayame is mine.. I won't let anyone to take her.. but I think they understand that, they didn't argue with me about the date anymore... things are better now..

but there is something weird about Ayame...  
she was with Iggy alone this morning, and then she was with Noct also alone and with Prom too...  
I know she is not doing it for hidden purpose.. but it light a fire in my heart when I see them touching her.. I know they are for Ayame as friends, but they having feeling for her...

anyways I shouldn't thought about this things now, I should finish preparing..

I wear in all black suit.. without tie, I just left my upper buttons open and I wear my favorite necklace...

"how do I look..?" I asked the boys.. "you look perfect! I would like to be your date instead of Ayame.." said Iggy while winking then he chuckled and we laughed... "thanks guys.. now excuse me, I have a lady waiting for me.." I said and turned around to the door.. "good luck!" they said and I just smiled and opened the door...

I walked to Ayame's room which is in front of us... I was about to knock the door but I noticed that was already opened! I got worry a bit... and then I slowly pushed the door, and what I saw in front of me it can't be believed...

I saw Ayame in someone else's arms and kissing... I was so shocked, what the hell is with her.. I was staring at her face she is really enjoying the kiss with that man who I don't know...

I got really mad.. really really mad, I felt my blood boiling inside of me, I wanted to grab this man and shredded him in small pieces...

I then tried to calm down and to know what's going on.. "what the hell are you doing Ayame..?!" I asked and she is just ignored me?! this made me really angry now... how she dare doing this to me!

"HAY! stop that! wtf is going on in here?!" I yelled this time.. and she opened her eyes.. and suddenly she pushed the man and stares at me with shocking eyes... then she was saying nonsense I don't get it.. she was saying she thought that was me... what the hell.. is she blind or making fun of me... she think I'm stupid!

the man talked to her like he already knows her before, so she is not as pure as I thought.. she broke my heart, I thought she is the one that I wanted... but I was wrong... this girl is no different...

I tried to kick this guy up but he disappeared away...

then Ayame keep begging and keep saying nonsense over and over... and I can't take her bullshit anymore, I don't want to see her, I pushed her away from me and left her...

I needed fresh air, I hardly breathing, I saw the boys running towards me while asking what's going on and I just ignored them and went out of the hotel and walked in the bar that's is not far from the hotel..

I want to drink my ass out, I want to remove this hard feeling from my broken heart...

 **end of Gladio's pov...**

 **Ayame's Pov:**

I can't believe what just happened.. I don't even know how it's happened!..  
I don't know what to do other than crying and crying...

I heard the boys knocking my door but I didn't open.. I don't want them to see my miserable look now...

after the long crying, I calmed down a bit, and I changed my clothes and all.. and I was trying to collect what did happen earlier..

but nothing came to my mind... I only remembering Gladio's furious face and his eyes was shining from the tears that won't come out, I know I broke his heart, I hate that I hurt him... but I don't want him to be hurt! I like him... no I love him so much and I care about him... I don't know what to do... he won't believe me, and of course he wouldn't, I will do the same if I'm in his place! I couldn't find the explanation for what did happen.. so I ended up crying again...

after that... I heard a low knocking on my door.. I sighed and went to open the door and I find Iggy... "Ayame dear..." he said and I walked in and he followed me inside and sit beside me on my bed...

he patted my shoulder lightly.. "let me know what did happened, I want to fix this between you and Gladio... he didn't talked to us.. and we don't know what happened, so tell me..."... he asked and I don't know what to tell him coz I don't know what did happened myself...

"Iggy... I don't know where to start,... It was all perfect since when I woke up until it ruined in the end..." I said and he was listening to me in silence while holding my hand and rubbing it lightly.. "and then after I finished everything and waited for Gladio, I heard my door knocking.. when I opened it I swear to god it was Gladio... I saw him with my own eyes... even his voice too..."... I said then I sobbed, so he pulled me to his chest and comfort my back.. "shh calm down, I'm with you okay? so keep going I want to figure out what happened.." he said and I nodded while pulling apart from his hug.. "he is Gladio, but he was acting weird a bit... Gladio never been like this before but I wasn't having the time to think coz he kissed me so hard that I couldn't resist it... I was lost in other world before hearing Gladio yelling at me, and when I realized I was in someone else's arms... I got really really shocked that I couldn't explain anything to Gladio who was so angry on me... no I wasn't know how to explain, I wanted the explanation to me first..." after I told Iggy he nodded.. "I kinda understand what the problem now... but tell me, who was that guy, and how do he look?" he asked and I was trying to remember how is he look... "he was... umm like A middle aged man, and wearing weird clothes like a lot of layers.. and umm.. he has middle length Red-violet hair, and Light Amber eyes... that's all I remember now..." I said and Iggy hold his chin for moment... "was he also wearing a red scarf and black fedora hat..?!" he asked and when I was imagining the guy more, he was right! "yes! how do you know?!" I asked "that bastard, acting like innocent to us..." he then sighed "I don't actually know him, but we meet him once at that beach restaurant that day, I remembered You and Gladio run inside before us, we had a small talk, he told us his name was Ardyn... as I thought he wasn't an ordinary guy, I sense something weird about him... he may use illusions or something..." he said

then I remembered one thing... "maybe! coz he mentioned something only me and Gladio knows about!" I said and Iggy give me question look "what is it?!" he asked and my face turned red ... "I... I can't say... but it happens before I meet you guys... but how did he know about it, do you think he watches us all the time" ... "hmm, that's weird... but I think he did watches us since he know something that was secretly done... I think I solved this problem! that guy illusions you that he is Gladio and take advantage of you... I don't know the reason, but don't worry, you still our angel... I'll talk to Gladio and you two will be together again..." he said and I felt really happy so I hugged him tight "ahh thank you thank you so much Iggy, I really love your kindness.." I said and he was patting my head... "don't thank me yet..." he then pulled apart lightly and put a kiss on my forehead... then he went out to talk to Gladio...

god bless Iggy he is really a good man...

the boys were talking to Gladio in their room, I can hear their voices from my room, they were arguing, and I was hearing Gladio's voice rising and yelling... it's scars me... then I heard from his mouth... "SHUT UP I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY OF THIS NONSENSE! AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE HER AGAIN..." his words stabbed my heart like a knife... I think he couldn't understand what Iggy told him...

I just cried, and I think it's better this way, I need to leave, I caused enough troubles to them, I have to go...

after that, I picked my stuff in my bag, and I left the beautiful dress that Iggy bought it for me, and the gorgeous jewelry that Prompto give it to me, and the lovely jewelry hair band that Noctis put it on my hair, I put it all on the bed.. and I left the hotel...

I left with broken heart that doesn't want to leave, I love these four so much, I won't find someone like them in my life... it was a beautiful days in my life...

I'll miss Iggy's gentleness and his delicious cooking... I'll miss Prom cuteness and his jokes.. and I'll miss Noct sleeping face, and his lovely smile, Gladio.. I'll miss you the most.. I'll miss your touches your kisses your gentle voice...

I was crying all the way to the train station... and keep crying there... I keep remembering them and remember all the beautiful days with them... I don't know how I'll start my new life now... but I have to be away from them forever...

end of Ayame's pov...

normal's pov:

after the long argue, Iggy finally did convinced Gladio about what did happened, Gladio now want to see Ayame and apologize to her...

"I'll get that bastard later for doing this to us..." grunted Gladio while walking with the boys to Ayame's room... "I can't believe that happened, the poor Ayame.." said Prom... "yeah... I wonder how is she now.." said Noct...

then Gladio knocked the door... "you better apologize to her and indemnity her for all what you did...!" said Iggy "I know that! just let me handle it and you'll see how I'll make her happy and forgot all the pain" hissed Gladio at Iggy...

"she took so long..." said Prom... "knock again Gladio".. said Noct and he did knocked... "I wonder if she is inside...?" said Iggy... ...  
"it's open!" said Gladio and they turned at him... "what if she is taking a shower?!" said Prom... "in that case I'm going alone!" said Gladio and entered inside.. "haay no fair!" yelled Prom...

then after moment "hay guys...!" Galdio called his friends from inside and they came inside... "what's up?!" asked Noct... then they saw the room is nice and clean, and they didn't find any of Ayame's belongs.. and they only find the things they give it to her...

"noway... she didn't..." said Iggy... "hay guys look, I find a note!" said Prom and Gladio walked to him and take the note from Prom's hand and read inside... then he throw the note and run outside... and left his friends confused...

then Iggy take the note and read it to his friends... _'I'm sorry, I have to leave, I caused enough troubles for you guys, thank you for everything... so long... Ayame'_

"oh no... she is gone..." said the sad Prom... "not if we didn't catch up to her fast, let's go after Gladio..." said Iggy and they nodded and run out...  
they take the car and they find Gladio running on his feet, Iggy called for him and he jumped in the moving car, then they took off...

"where she could be now...?!" asked Noct... "I don't really know, but we still can catch up, she isn't so far yet..." said Gladio... "I hope so.." said Prom...

Ayame's pov:

I was sitting there waiting for my train... I'm so sad, I don't want to leave them.. I love them so much... how can I leave without them now... I couldn't stop my tears, and the memories of me with them... the beautiful memories...

then I felt thirsty, so I thought to go buy some water, after I bought it, I turned to go back to my seat, but when I turned I get so surprised, my heart beats fast while staring at certain man standing in front of me... "Gladio..." I breathed... he give me a soft smile "my lovely Ayame, I'm so sorry about what happened... forgive me..." he said with look full with guilt... and I shook my head "no forgive me... I hurt you Gladio..." I said approaching to him... "please don't go, come back with me..." he said while opening his arms to me.. and how the hell I will go and leave these arms and the warm chest that I always liked...

so all I did is to run and throw myself between his arms and I hugged him tightly... he hugged me back while patting my head... "your a good girl Ayame..." he whispered... "and really stupid for falling for the same trick twice..." his voice changed and I opened my eyes while pushing myself away, and I saw his face and it wasn't Gladio, I got so shocked "A-Ardyn?!" I exclaimed..

and he grinned evilly... "I see you know who I am now hmm.." I get so angry while trying to break free from his hold... "let go of me you bastard!" I shouted and he let a laugh... "why the rush... I've missed you babe..." he said while touching my face with his fingers... and I was just focusing in how to get away from his holding... "just let go of me... let go!" I was screaming hopping for someone can help me but for some reason, there is no one here nothing at all, like we're in other world without any people...

"no use.. no one can can help you... you trapped with me, only me my girl..." he said and I glared at him "I'm not your girl your bastard!" I yelled at him still trying to break free, but this son of bitch is strong as rock... I couldn't moved at all...

"relax babe, I'm here to comfort your heart... I can't let beautiful lady like you cry and do nothing..." I glared at him "it coz of you I'm hurt! you ruined everything! why are you doing this to me... what I've done to deserve this?!" I shouted and all he is doing is laughing.. he is pissing me off...

then he looked at me deeply in the eyes, then he leaned his head close to me... no way I'll let him kiss me again...! I was trying to avoiding him and moving my head away... but in the end he grabbed head from behind and I couldn't avoid anymore, then he leans more to me... "please ... no"

but for moment, I saw Ardyn blown away with a strong punch on his face... and I looked around and I saw "Gladio... is that really you..." I said ... and he turned at me... then he turned back at Ardyn... "son of bitch... you dare to touch my girl not once but twice, I'll break every bone in your body until you won't able to move..." grunted Gladio... "I'll touch her more than twice if I want...!" he said and Gladio lost his temper.. "SHUT UP!" he yelled while dashing towards Ardyn who suddenly disappeared again..

"I'll come back for you Ayame..."  
we only heard his voice, and it scares me..what the hell he want from me..?!

after that Gladio turned at me... he is still furious and scares me.. "I... I'm sorry Gladio... I shouldn't... run away like that... I'm sorry for causing you troubles...I-ah" Gladio suddenly hugged me to him... "don't say a word..." he said and all I did was crying on his chest... and he was comforting my back... "shh, it's okay... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, I should listen to you... forgive me Ayame..." he whispered to me... and I shook my head still hugging each other... "I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself for not recognized you from him..." he pulled apart a little and give me a look... "don't worry, I trust you.. and I know next time you'll tell who is the fake, your a hunter Ayame, use your insects..." he said and I think I know what he meant, I nodded.. "yeah you're right! I let my guard down, sorry.." I said and he just smiled... "so everything cool?!" he said and I nodded "am..."... he pulled me back to his chest "that's my baby girl" he said and made me blush... then he leans to me and kissed me... and I kissed back... and I can tell the difference now... Gladio's kisses it's way better than that bastard... his gentle lips and sweet test and the way he kissed... I can't say more... I want to enjoy the kiss...

"ahem..." we heard Iggy clearing his throat... and we turned around... "umm... sorry, I've forgot that you three are still here..." said Gladio while scratching the back of his head... and I was just standing there and blushing as hell... and they were glaring at us...

then they laughed and we laughed back... "let's go back..." said Gladio while reaching his hand towards me... I was starting at his hand... "I'm not sure... I..."

"come on Ayame... let's go!" said Prom... "we won't let you go without us!" said Noct.. "Ayame.. be a good girl, and come with us..." said Iggy...

they were all standing in front of me and staring at me waiting for me... and I don't know what to do... I'm afraid to cause more troubles... but can I refuse their begging eyes...?!

"can you go on without us... without me... Ayame..." when Gladio said that, and I broke in cry... "nooo... I can't... I want to be with you... take me back to you..." I cried so much, and after that I got a group hug from the four... "of course, We're here to take you back..." said Iggy... and I was keep crying... "... I ... I really... love you guys..."

then we pulled apart... "come on! you gotta a date to catch up!" said Prom... "w-what... is it still possible..?!" I asked .. "of course! come on!" said Noct and then Gladio reached his hand to me again and I take it this time... and we all run back to the hotel...

this time, I'll be sure everything will be perfect... no interrupting... I don't know what that guy Ardyn want from me, but I'll make sure that I won't fall in his tricks again...

I was in my room and I wear my dress, and finished my hair and final touches, I look perfect again... then someone knocked my door, and this scene is kinda familiar.. so I went to open the door and I saw Gladio... "is that really you Gladio?" I asked while glaring at him "no I'm Ardyn..." he said then we broke in laugh and I jumped on him and hugged him... "of course you are my Gladdy..." I said and he pulled away a little to look at me... "Gladdy... I like it from you..." he said and I giggled "Gladdy! Gladdy!" he laughed...

"you can tell now right...?" he asked and I nodded "yeah... I can... don't worry... I won't fall to him again..." I said smiling and he smiled back... and hugged me again... "that's my girl..." he whispered.. then we pulled apart, still holding each other.. and he was staring at me from up to down and not breaking his look, and I was just blushing and trying to look away... "w-what is it?!" I asked and then he looked into me in the eyes... "you look stunning.. your so beautiful Ayame..." he said and all I can do is keep blushing "t-thanks... and you look so handsome in the suit.." I said and he smirked "I know.." he said and I hit him playfully on his shoulder and he chuckled and I giggled..

then he leans to me and kissed me and I kissed him back.. no matter how many time we kissed I fell like it's the first time.. I can't had enough of it...

"umm are you going to keep making out every time when your together?!" said a voice behind us and we turned around... "what... are you jealous Prom?!" teased Gladio... and Prom puffed his cheeks "noway! why should I be jealous!... maybe a little..." the last word he mumbled it under his breath and we laughed at him... "are you ready to go love birds?" asked Iggy and we nodded "cool! let's go then" said Noct and we walked to our car...

Iggy opened the back seat "my lady..." he said to me and I smiled at him "aww your so sweet.." I said while getting in the car... then he went to other back door and opened it to Gladio.. "I'm impressed!" said Gladio.. "only this time..." said Iggy back and I chuckled at them...

then Iggy grabbed the wheel.. "Haay! what about us!" yelled Prom ... "serve yourself..." said Iggy... "not even your prince...?!" said Noct and Iggy stares at him for moment "nope..." he said and Noct glared at him... then Prom was about to sit next to Ayame ... "no one allowed to sit with our lovely couples..." said Iggy and the two glared at him "and where should we sit then!" said Noct... "can't you see the seat that next to me?!" said Iggy and they give him a look "well duh! it's only one and we're two!" said Prom ... "I know! it'll fits the two of you... come one your wasting our time!" said Iggy and they sighed... and sit on the passenger seat the two of them... "agh... can't breath Prom!" ... said Noct... "your taking more space than me!" yelled Prom and they were fighting all the way... "will you shut the fuck up?!" yelled Iggy at them and they get scared of him while hugging each other.. so they keep hugging each others all the way with their mouth shut... "aww you look like cute couples" I said and they turned at me with blushing face "s-shut up..." they said... "ship it!" I added and they blow up in embarrassment "AYAME!" they yelled and we laughed at them...

finally it's quite.. only the calm music that Iggy put in the radio, we were holding our hands, and Gladio was staring outside, then he looked back at me and saw me staring at him, so he smiled at me and I smiled back... then I lean my head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around me... we keep staying like this all the way...

Iggy stopped at some fancy restaurant... Gladio looked at it then at Iggy... "this isn't the place I planned to Iggy..." he said confusing "I know, this what me and the two here planned to" said Iggy while smirking along with the other two... Gladio was looking at them then he smiled "thanks, guys your the best..." he said and then he turned at me "shall we..." he said and I nodded while crossing my arm to his... then we entered inside... and I can't stop gawking at the fancy place, and it was all empty from other customers, we were the only two there... and there was only one table that the waiter lead us to... we ordered our dinner.. then we were sitting in front of each others... he was holding my hands in his both big and warm hands, while staring at me... and all I was doing is blushing so hard, and I can't stare back...

"Ayame... " he called me with his gentle voice... and I looked at him... "your beautiful.." he said and I turned my eyes away again... "Ayame..." he called me again... and my heart can't stand his gentleness... so I looked back at him "youre really a breath taking and gorgeous woman that I ever met..." he said and I don't know what the hell should I say in return... "t-thanks..." I said while staring down... then I stare back at him "Gladio..." this time I called and I don't think I need to call him, coz his eyes never left me... "hmm..." left his mouth... "I... I don't know how to explain my feelings.. but your the best thing happened in my life..." I said and he smiled to me.. "that's what I should say too.."...

after that the waiter bring to us our dishes, along with the fancy place their food is so delicious, we ate together and when we finished.. we heard a slow romantic music playing.. so Gladio walked up to me and offered hir hand while saying "may I have this dance with you my lady..." he is being a gentleman... but for my luck I don't dance, I'm better at hunting than dancing, what should I do now... so I smiled awkwardly and take his hand "I would love to..."... god give me one right move... after that he lead me all the way to the dance floor and then he wrapped his arm around my waist and the other hand holding my hand and pulled my so close to him while staring at me in the eye... "good thing that you wear high heels, so I can reach you while dancing... still short tho" he said and I glared at him.. and he give me a smile that melted my heart and made me forget about what he said...

we were dancing and I was trying my best to keep up with his movies, it's so hard, and he is a good dancer I think he learned it at the palace since they are throwing dancing ball party for once and a while... Gladio never took his eyes off of me, he make me feel more nervous, but I was trying my best not looking away, I want to stare at his gentle amber eyes, I want to know what he is thinking now, oh god I'm melting at his look, why he is so hot... then suddenly one of his eyes shut closed in hurting feeling coz I accidentally stepped on his foot.. "oh I'm so sorry..." I apologized and he just smiled "nah, I know you don't have skills other than hunting..." he teased me and I puffed my cheeks in anger "don't be mean, I'm sorry that I don't know..." I said while pouting, and he laughed at me before he suddenly kissed my pouting lips and surprised me that I took moment to kiss him back, we were kissing so deeply and fell with emotion kiss, I melted more and more and I think I stepped on his feet million of times now, but what I can do I can't focus in the dance while he is kissing me like that... I loved it so much...

after that he pulled apart and put his forehead on mine for moments "I..." he whispers and I don't get all he said, coz the slow music was a bit higher than his voice ... "what did you said..?" I asked and he just shook his head, were still dancing and enjoying this lovely moment between us...

after the lovely dancing... "do you want to go back?" he asked and I nodded "yeah I'm tired actually, a lot had happened for one day..." I said and he agree... "let's go then..." he said. then there is waiter come to us "gentlemen, would you please follow me" he said and the two of us looked at each other and shrugged "alright..." said Gladio then we walked behind the waiter who lead us to the elevator and take us up, the restaurant actually is belong to a hotel, so he lead us to certain room and give Gladio the room key... and walked away...

we were staring at the key and looked at each other... "I wonder if they mistaken something..." I said and he shrugged then suddenly his phone piped and he pulled his phone and stare at the new message "it's from Iggy..." then he read his message "do you like the second surprise that we prepared to you?" ... "these three idiots... I really love them..." he said and I giggled a bit "yeah, I do too..." then he opened the door and we gawked at how wonderfully prepared the room. it's all dark with many candles lighting the room and a lot of rose's petals that throwing everywhere until it reached the king size of bed and it shaped in heart shape with two letters inside G&A...

"wow, this is so wonderful..." I said, then we saw a letter on the bed...we opened it then we read the message "I know you like it right... we wish you happy night ... PS. go easy on our little kitty cat..." Gladio chuckled at the PS and I blushed heard "they are really idiots..." I said while covering my face... then he removed my hands away from my face and kissed me... and I kissed back. then he suddenly left me up on his arms and lead me to the bed and lay me there without breaking the kiss...

he keep kissing me then his lips traveled down to my chin then to my neck and shoulders, he was touching and kissing me, he made the lust within me grow and grow that will drive me crazy...

then his hand went behind my back and unzipped my dress, then he puled it down and to see my matched dark scarlet bra and panties.. then he stare at my body for moment that made me uneasy, then he removed my bra so my breast was complacently uncovered... he was staring at it.. "maybe this is the only thing that grows in you..." he mocked and I arched my eyebrows together while glaring at him then I hit him playful on his shoulder "stop ruining the mode..." he just chuckled...

then he cupped my breasts in his big hands and squeezed it a bit, his little move sting me hard.. then the next thing was my breast inside his lovely mouth... he made me gasped so hard while arching my body towards him...

his mouth is sucking in my right breast, while his fingers find my left nipples and plays with it..  
and his other hand went to my wet pants.. he touched my clit.. then he removed my panties.. and leans back up then he spread my legs and stare at mine..  
he keep staring at it and make me so embarrassed... "d-don't just look" I said while trying to close my legs but he didn't let me... "sorry, it's just beautiful view.. you got a nice and puffy thing there... I just want to eat this fruit out.." he said while leaning to my core his hot breath hit on it then he licked it from down to up.. oh god how amazing it felt!  
he keep sucking and licking all over mine..  
god he'll make me cum so soon!  
"ahh Gladio... I'm gonna ahhh " he make me feel really good that I can't resist anymore...  
"yeah come to daddy.." he said and I didn't wait anymore I released and he licked my juices..  
then he removed away while licking his lips "sweet..." he mumbled and made me blushes more...  
then he leans to me, and kissed me, and I can test myself on his lovely lips... "ahh your really so sweet Ayame.." he breathed against my lips..

then he leans up and he take off his black suit and pulled his pants away.. and show his erection.. oh god how amazing his cock I can't take my eyes off it.. and he saw my reaction "you're ready for it baby girl..?!" he said and I looked up at him he has a wide smirk in his face, he knew that he got a good stuff there...  
so I just smirked back "no! give me that..!" I said in return.. then I grabbed his cock and touched it a bit with me hand "ahh, no you don't have to ahhh..." he gasped while trying to take it away but I didn't let him go and I put it inside my mouth and I heard him letting heavy breath.. "Fukkk..." he hissed while leaning his head back then he grabbed my head and pulled me close to take more of him... I think he give it up to me...  
I sucked his long and thick cock.. it's really amazing I can keep sucking this thing forever I don't mind...  
but it's too big that my mouth can't reach.. so I grabbed the rest with my hand and I grabbed his balls lightly with my other hand..  
I keep sucking and he was gasping and hissing with heavy breaths..

then he pulled it away from my mouth "come here babe...". he siad while pulled me close to him.. this guy is not gonna wait any longer.. he bring his cock close to my entrince then he looked back to me... "ready?! here I come.." ..

then I felt him inside of me little by little , this feelings is overwhelming it hurt in pleasure... "ffukk... your so damn tight..." he hissed while trying to enter me more and more.. he then lean close to me and bite on my neck while working in and out of me in slow movement... and I was just moaning more and more..

he was kissing and biting me... then he turned his face at me... and keep moving...  
he then touched my cheek..  
"you're... amazing..." he said under his breath... his voice was calm, his amber eyes were so gentle.. that's made my heart blast with feelings..

after that, he moved fast and faster and I just give it up to him, all I was doing is moaning his name over and over.. and he is just keep thrusting while gasping ... "A...A-Ayame... ahh Ayame... I'm gonna... agh" he then released all he got inside of me...

then he removed away and lay beside me while pulling me to his chest... and I snuggled to him... "I've never had sex like this in my life.." he said and I let a smile, I'm so glad to making him feel this way...then he turned at me and leans to kiss me so I leans to him and kissed him back.. "I love you..." he breathed against my lips and I nodded then we keep kissing and kissing...

then we pulled apart and I opened my eyes and I got shocked "Noooo go away from me!" I screamed "hay what's up Ayame?!" ... "let me go don't touch me!" I yelled while trying to run but he hold me to his chest ... "shhh I'm not him... calm down, it's me Gladio..." then I tried to calm down and I used my sense and he was Gladio... I looked up at him... "I'm so sorry Gladio, there suddenly illusions came to my mind that your Ardyn..." then my tears can't be hold anymore... so he hold me tight while kissing my head and comforting my back, that made me so relaxed.. and I was giving up to sleep... "Ardyn, the next time I see you, it will be the end of you, I'll make you pay for what you did to my girl..." I heard Gladio muttering under his breath...

"don't worry Ayame, I'll be always by your side..." he added... "I love you Gladdy..." I mumbled in my half sleep, "I love you too... sleep well my kitten"..


End file.
